Logan Get's a Tattoo
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: Well, I got this idea a while back. After Max 'dies' Logan gets drunk and wants to have a tattoo to remember Max by. I was bored and I wrote this in like an hour.
1. Logan's tattoo

Logan Cale drunkenly staggered into The Green Hornet Tattoo parlor at 11 pm at night. The only man there, the tattoo artist looked at him with a laugh. He got lots of drunks, wanting tattoo's he knew they'd regret. He needed the money, but he had fun talking them out of it so, it was all-good. "How can I help you?" he asked the oddly familiar man politely.  
  
"I'd like a tattoo." Logan slurred drunkenly.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I want the initial's LC love's MG right here." He said pointing to his ass.  
  
"You seem kind of drunk, are you sure?"  
  
"I decided I wanted it before I got drunk, the getting drunk was just a way of getting rid of the pain."  
  
"The pain of getting a tattoo?" the artist asked.  
  
"No, the pain losing her."  
  
"Which ones you? The LC or the MG?"  
  
"I'm LC, Logan Cale." He said offering his hand. The artist shook it.  
  
"So this MG chick, she left you?"  
  
"No, she died." Logan started, the drunken slur becoming slighter "Trying to end something that haunted her."  
  
"So, you want the tattoo to remember her by?"  
  
"Yeah. She was an angel, a dark one but an angel. I never got to tell her I love her."  
  
"So," the artist said leading Logan back to the tattooing area and sitting him down in a chair. "You want this design?" He asked Logan showing him a picture of TD and a little heart with an 's LG.  
  
"Yeah, I want that but LC heart's MG"  
  
"Are you sure you want it on your ass?"   
  
"I changed my mind, I want it on my shoulder blade."  
  
"Okay, you have the money to pay for it?" Logan produced a hundred dollar bill. "Okay, then. Are you 100% sure?"  
  
"Yes, I Am." The drunken slur now back.  
  
"Okay then take your shirt off." Logan complied and leaned on the chair, which the artist directed him too. "So, this girl how'd she die?" the artist asked while beginning his work.  
  
"She was always haunted by her past and she had a way to resolve it. She got shot because of it."  
  
"How'd you meet?" he asked again prompting Logan to talk to get his mind off the pain.  
  
"She broke into my apartment and stole a statue. It was kind of a game of cat and mouse with her," Logan stopped and started laughing. He stopped quick enough and continued. "Anyway I was helping her find her siblings, she's got 12. This one of them, this guy Zack. Is kind of a prick. He kept interrupting us whenever we got any where in the relationship. Anyway, he's dead now too, so I won't speak ill of the dead. Anyway she had a lot of them. You almost finished?" Logan asked.   
  
"It'll be a little while, keep talking." The artist urged. It sounded like this guy had a story.   
  
"Well anyway, it was the one year anniversary of her breaking into my place so I had her over for this celebration type thing. We end up confessing some stuff, and we end up kissing. The only other time we had kissed was when she almost left Seattle but we both said we were really emotional and blew it off, which was very stupid of us. Well anyway were kissing on our anniversary thing and we both as much say were not taking this back and continue kissing and Zack comes in. They have to go save her sister Tinga. Anyway, she ends up getting caught and we end up not seeing each other for a couple days and when I finally see her again she's concocted this plan to take down her old ghosts. She died not long after."  
  
"You started drinking to ease the pain right?"  
  
"Right." Logan slurred.  
  
"That's not the answer man. When I lost my family, I started drinking and I ended up in shambles for a while but you can't give up on life like that. I got back on my feet and I'm betting you could to."  
  
"That's funny, back on my feet. I can't actually walk. I'm wearing an exo-skeleton thingy mabober to help me walk! I got my spine shot out back about a year ago."  
  
"Right before you met this girl?"  
  
"No right after. The only reason she came back at all is she felt guilty cause she thought if she would've helped me I wouldn't have gotten shot."  
  
"Now I know where I remember you from, the hover drone footage was on the news."  
  
"Yeah, I've seen it." Logan slurred. "You almost done?"  
  
"Few more minutes."  
  
"I think I'm starting to sober up, so yeah."  
  
"How long ago did this MG die?"  
  
"Max died, about a month ago."  
  
"Her names Max?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Weird name for a girl."  
  
"I think it's pretty, just like she was. She had this beautiful curly brownish black hair and she was so tiny, but she could still kick my ass. You could lose yourself in her brown eyes." Logan continued, not knowing the artist had finished his work.  
  
"I'm done. Any chance I could see a picture of this Max chick?"  
  
"Yeah," Logan said getting up he took out his wallet and showed the man a picture of Max he'd gotten from the security camera.  
  
"She was beautiful."  
  
"Most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen." Logan mumbled. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Twenty bucks." Logan paid the man and left. After a while the artist spoke. "So Max had herself a man and Zack didn't like him, typical Zack."   



	2. Max's tattoo

You asked, I gave.  
-love bizkit  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Max walked into the Green Hornet Tattoo parlor with an idea. The artist was the only one there. "How may I help you?" he asked.  
  
"I want a tattoo, on my shoulder."  
  
"What of may I ask?"  
  
"MG + LC, in a heart."  
  
"MG and LC? I had a guy in here, about three months ago, got LC loves MG on his shoulder."  
  
"Was his name Logan Cale by any chance?" Max asked trepidatiously.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm MG." She said offering her hand for a shake.  
  
"He said you were dead." The artist asked moving towards the tattooing area, Max in tow.  
  
"I guess you could say I was."  
  
"So this is what you want?" the artist asked showing Max a picture of the design she wanted with the initial's LG+TD on it.  
  
"Yeah but MG+LC."  
  
"Exactly. You'll have to take off your shirt."  
  
"No worries, I'm not modest." She said flippantly and shed her shirt, sitting on the same chair Logan had three short months ago.  
  
"So, " the artist said as he started his work "This LC guys the same guy I tattooed three months ago?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Did he show you?"  
  
"We can't really be close anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, if we touch. He dies. Don't ask why, I can't tell you."  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
"That's the understatement of the century."  
  
"He said some great stuff about you."  
  
"Like what?" Max asked curiously, the pain didn't bother her at all.  
  
"You were an Angel. A Dark one though..."  
  
"A dark angel, only Logan would call me something like that." Max laughed.  
  
"He loves you."  
  
"I kind of know but it would be nice to hear him say it."  
  
"He's got it permanently tattooed on his back..."  
  
"Still he could've said it. Now we can't touch each other."  
  
"There's other ways to be together."  
  
"We were never really together. We kissed and admitted we wanted a relationship but..."  
  
"It never happened because of that ghost's from your past thing?"  
  
"People get a lose tongue when they sit in this chair don't they?" The artist chuckled.  
  
"Yes they do Maxie."  
  
"Maxie?" Max questions, turning to look at the artist. "Zane?" she says shocked.  
  
"Don't move unless you want a messed up tattoo."  
  
"Fine." Max grumbled, thought it was hard to she was happy she had found a sibling.  
  
"Manticore tripped this thing up in you?"  
  
"The me not being able to touch Logan thing. Yes."  
  
"There not the nicest guys are they?"  
  
"That's a huge understatement."  
  
"Your tattoo's done."  
  
"Let me look." Max asked. Zane brought her a mirror. "Looks awesome. Thanks Zane. How much do I owe you?"  
  
"All you owe me is a nice long conversation." Zane chuckled.  
  
"Where should I start?" Max said.  
  
"At the beginning."  
  
"Well, The beginning of the real adventures when I met Logan." Max started.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Five hours later, Max left the tattoo parlor with her brothers phone number, a tattoo and a smile.  



	3. Unbreakable by time

Well, I know this is technically an old story   
but I was bored and this great idea popped   
into my head and I wanted to run with it.   
-Love bizkit   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
A couple walked into The Green Hornet Tattoo parlor. Neither were strangers to the place. The artist new them well, and he knew what they were there for. It had been three years since he'd given them their first tattoo's, each ones tattoo was a proclamation of love to the other at a time when they couldn't say it themselves. Now they couple was married, but you wouldn't be able to tell from there left hands, at least not yet. The man went first, he was tall and had messy hair and couldn't stop gazing lovingly at the woman who held his right hand. The artist went to work on the man's left hand, tattooing on a wedding ring, one that would justify their love, an eternal one. When the artist was finished the man's ring finger was a work of art, it looked like a strong band, unbreakable by time.   
The woman sat down next, and the artist went to work on her hand. The woman too gazed lovingly at the man who returned the favor she paid him by holding his right hand. The artist was happy doing this. It was a gift to the couple from him. When they first suggested this to him, they insisted on paying but he told them it was there wedding present. When the artist was finished he admired his work on first the woman's and then the mans hands. The couple looked at them too. On the woman's finger, just like on the mans was a band, one that was more femine but also looked strong and unbreakable.   
  
"Perfect" said the woman.   
  
"Absolutely." Said the man.   
  
"Only the best," The artist started "For my sister and brother in law." 


End file.
